


Another Time

by RileyC



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz - Fandom
Genre: Gen, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC/pseuds/RileyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The squad's new ADA runs into Detective Stabler in the most unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Time

Armed with diligently spread gossip, Tobias Beecher had embarked upon his new job alert for attempts by Det. Olivia Benson to high-handedly circumvent legal procedure. Funnily enough, however, not a single whisper had wafted his way to prepare him for the current situation: finding himself literally boxed into a corner by an unbelievably buff-bodied Irish cop named Elliot Stabler, with a hot temper and hotter blue eyes boring into Toby like laser beams. Pressed close enough Toby could feel Elliot's body heat, lips almost brushing his ear, Elliot growled, low enough no one three inches away could hear, "You don't come busting in on an undercover op without me getting a head's up."

Ah. And also: Uh-oh.

"It's not what you think," Toby whispered back. "I wasn't checking up on you. I was … just stopping for a drink on my way home."

Those blue eyes narrowed with suspicion, still not quite convinced, but Toby thought he could detect a slight easing of tension in the powerful body.

"You come here a lot?"

He could deny it -- and probably have it come back to bite him at a later date. And the trust that could cost him suddenly loomed a lot larger than whatever immediate judgment came down. Besides, if he was going to work closely with Elliot Stabler, he'd better know what kind of man he would be dealing with upfront.

He met that intent gaze straight on and replied with a slight nod. "Yes, I do, actually. That a problem, Detective?" he challenged right back.

There was a flash of surprise in the deep blue eyes, but no rapid three steps back to put a safe distance between them, no scowl of righteous disapproval, and Toby could feel the anxiety draining out of himself in turn.

Looking past Elliot's shoulder, to where Chester Lake sat at a table, watching their little drama, he asked, "He's supposed to be your boyfriend?"

"It was him or the Captain. And what's your point?"

"I…" What could he say? That he'd never been happier to discover something wasn't what it looked like, because of how abruptly deflated he'd felt, walking in here and seeing Elliot and Chester Lake sitting together, laughing over their beers. Because, yes, now the only thing standing between him and Elliot Stabler was Mrs. Stabler and -- how many little Stablers?

Since he couldn't say any of that, he lamely mumbled, "It's just, he doesn't look like your type. You don't fit together."

A trace of suspicion, like he thought he was being set up for something, was back in Elliot's eyes. "That a fact, Counselor? And just who, in your opinion, would I fit with?"

Toby shrugged, looking anywhere but into that handsome face. "Somebody like me."

A beat, then, "Remind me: we've got what in common?"

Risking a look, Toby felt a modicum of relief at the spark of humor he thought he could detect in Elliot's eyes. "It's a classic case of opposites attracting, Detective. Working class cop from Queens meets Park Avenue preppie lawyer, sparks fly like crazy. Happens in the movies all the time."

"I don't watch those kind of movies, Beecher."

"I can give you some recs, Stabler."

Coming up behind them, Chester Lake cleared his throat. "Elliot," he said, and for a moment Toby wanted to kick him in the nuts because Lake could claim that intimacy of first names, "you want me to make a jealous scene?"

Lake earned a scowl, and an eye roll, for that, Elliot telling him, "That's not the kind of attention we want."

"Well you're getting a lot of it anyway."

They were indeed, Toby noticed, and watched Elliot become aware of the looks being darted their way -- interested, curious, and not a little envious.

And when Chester Lake went on to say -- "You know, I gotta say, you two do look good together, real striking." -- it was all Toby could do not to bust out laughing at the look of exasperated resignation that came over Elliot's face.

As victories went, it was a dubious one, still, Toby couldn't entirely shake the feeling that maybe in another place and time, he and Elliot Stabler could wind up just like all those couples in the movies did.

Wishful thinking … but sometimes wishes were all you had.


End file.
